1. Field of Use
This invention relates to wastewater effluents and, particularly, to organic nitrate esters carried in such effluents at low levels. This invention, more particularly, relates to capture and destruction of significant amounts of nitrate esters that are so carried and, still more particularly, to use and reuse of solid adsorbents in such capture and destruction.
2. Prior Art
Wastewater effluents carrying nitrate esters are treated in large stirred tanks with lime, caustic, or sodium hydrosulfide by the prior art. The pH of the waste water in these tanks needs to be approximately 11 before effective decomposition of the nitrate esters occurs. After decomposition, the wastewater is separated from any sludge that is formed; it is then neutralized to a pH of about 7 and discharged.
While effective, the prior art suffers from the drawback that the pH adjustments, noted above, require a large amount of alkaline material which increases the amount of solids discharged in the treated wastewater.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of this invention to provide a rapid and economical process for disposal of nitrate esters carried in wastewater effluents.
It is an object of this invention to provide such a process which avoids or otherwise reduces necessity for pH adjustments to these wastewater effluents before and after removal of nitrate esters therefrom.
It is an object of this invention to provide such a process which may utilize a column packed with solid adsorbent for adsorption and decomposition of nitrate esters.
It is an object of this invention to provide such a process which may utilize a stirred tank containing solid adsorbent for adsorption and decomposition of nitrate esters.
These and other objects have been accomplished by this invention as will be apparent from the following disclosure.